Bourne To Fly
by VindictiveViper
Summary: Evan Bourne's return to the WWE doesn't go as he planned.


Evan Bourne returned to Monday Night Raw after his severe foot injury to discuss his future in the World Wrestling Entertainment. The Board of Directions along with the McMahon Family asked him to attend Monday Night to discuss his career over the phone with John Laurinaitus. He was beyond willing to accept the offer, because he was infatuated that he was a wrestler and wasn't prepared to throw in the towel just yet.

He arrived at the arena in his 2012 Black Jaguar XF that he parked outside of the arena in front of the building. After departing from his vehicle, Evan stepped into the building through the double doors of the front entrance. His hazel brown eyes glanced the area of the arena noticing a few of his old friends was talking amongst themselves. Step by Step, he would walk down the path of the hallway that led him to the General Manager's Office.

He approached the General Manager's Office within a few seconds of his arrival, he clenched his right hand into a fist and lightly knocked on the door. As he awaited for someone to answer the door, he glanced over his right shoulder followed by his left shoulder. Evan adjusted his outfit that fitted tightly on his muscular toned figure, by brushing his hands up and down his shirt, and tightening the black strap of his belt.

The Graduate from Harvard in David Otunga acknowledged the knock and answered the door allowing Evan Bourne into the Office. A black coffee mug was held in his right hand as he sipped lightly at his heated coffee. ''Johnny, Evan has arrived...finally'' he murmured in a whispering tone. David stepped to the side to gesture his right hand to signal Bourne to enter into the room.

The General Manager stood up from his seat behind his desk to acknowledge the man of the hour, Evan Bourne. He approached the young man and extended his right hand to offer a handshake to the other. ''I'm ecstatic that you're here, because we have a brand new contract for you and there's no need to contact the officials because this is under control'' he stated to the other.

Evan extended his left hand to firmly shake his bosses hand before he swiftly pulled his hand away. He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him as he nodded his head approvingly. ''Okay, sir'' he responded to the previous statement. He trailed the fingers of his right hand through the short-length of his solid black hair. He glanced the area of the office noticing Eve Torres and David Otunga was talking amongst themselves pertaining to a business matter.

John Laurinaitus led Evan Bourne over to the desk, the contract was residing on top of the desk. He seated himself on the cushion of his black office seat as he scooted himself closer towards the desk. John withdrew a black ink pen from out of the front pocket of his suit jacket and placed the pen on top of the contract. ''All you need to do is sign the bottom line and we're all set'' he informed the superstar.

Evan was seconds from resigning with the World Wrestling Entertainment to an Iron Clad, Extensive and Lucrative Contract. He perched himself on the cushion of the black chair in front of the desk. Evan picked up the black ink pen from off the top of the contract, he signed his signature on the contract to confirm it as a legitimate move. After signing the contract, Evan placed the pen on top of the desk as he leaned himself against the cushion of his black seat.

The General Manager stood on a vertical base as he picked up the contract in his right hand from the desk. ''Wait here and I'll return when I confirm this with the Board of Directors'' John strongly suggested. He signaled for his administrative assistant whom was Eve Torres and David Otunga to follow him. John, David and Eve would exit the office leaving Evan Bourne and David Otunga in the room.

A few minutes after the three stepped out of the office, the door reopened as a well known figure entered. John Cena stepped into the room searching for John Laurinaitus or Eve Torres, but he noticed the only person in the room was Evan Bourne. He never thought that Evan would step into a WWE Arena again, because of the superstar's foot injury that was obviously healed.

The sound of the door opening caused Bourne to shift his glance in the direction of the door which was when he noticed John Cena. He rose up from his seat to greet a close and personal fried in Cena. ''Hey, you looking for someone?'' Evan asked with a hint of curiosity. It had been months since he had any type of contact with his friends from the business, but seemingly like centuries since he'd spoken to anyone of them.

The door closed shut from one push of John's right hand, he arched his left eyebrow joyful of Evan's return. He guided himself from the door to the man that was standing in front of him, he still couldn't believe his eyes. He stopped in his tracks once he was mere inches away from the other. John would step forward as his arms draped around the back of Bourne's torso to hug the younger man.

The High Flyer embraced the hug with one of his bestfriends, he draped his arms around the muscular back of Cena's in an instant. Evan rested his head against the front of John's clothed torso inhaling the fresh, pleasant scent of 'Cool Metal' Axe Body Wash that radiated through the room. He exhaled a breath of air through his nostrils, Bourne broke the kiss between him and John to gaze into the ocean blue eyes. ''How are you doing?'' he questioned.

John loosened his firm grip on the hug, he adjusted his trademark hat by pulling the brim of his cap down slightly. He shrugged his shoulders uncertain of the answer himself, he'd endured a major amount of stress over the past few months. ''Ev, you know me, I'm not complaining about anything, I'm stressed but I'll get over it'' he answered. Cena returned the gaze as he stared into the hazel brown eyes of the young male's.

Evan nodded his head slightly as he graciously accepted John's honest answer, but he was still upset considering the torture that his close friend was enduring over the few months. ''I'm glad that you're still rising above hatred, because you and me both know that you're stronger than anyone in the Locker-Room'' he whispered. The gaze only became intense with the few seconds that passed by, the two were in the office together.

''Nothing's gonna break me down, dawg...I'll always be who I am despite whoever disapproves of my methods'' he assured. John released the grasp of hug that he held on his bestfriend. He stepped to the back of the desk and seated himself in the solid black office chair. John propped the palm of his hands on top of his head and leaned himself back against the cushion of the chair.

Before Bourne or Cena could speak another word to one another, the door opened and another icon of the business entered the office. The Sadistic Viper stepped into the room in an attempt to find Eve or Laurinaitus in the room, but was surprised to see his bestfriend Cena and Evan was in the room. He closed the door behind him and approached the desk silently. ''Where's that son of a bitch? I need to talk with him'' Orton asked.

John stood on a vertical base as he stepped to the front of the desk and approached the door and reached his right hand to grasp the door knob. ''I don't know, but I have to talk to you about something in the locker-room, babyboy'' he murmured. It was true that Orton and Cena was secretly dating each other for a few months since John's divorce from his wife Elizabeth due to lack of respect.

John and Randy both departed from the office one after another and closed the door behind them.

Evan shrugged his shoulders wondering what the two could possibly talk about that Evan couldn't hear. He turned to face the desk as he noticed a stack of papers on top of the black marble desk. He propped both of his hands on the hard surface of the desk as he leaned himself forward to slightly bend over the desk. He tilted his head towards the right whilst his eyes scanned over the words.

At that moment was when the door swung open and David Otunga stepped into the room enraged after a verbal altercation he engaged in with Eve Torres. He closed the door behind him quietly as he placed his coffee mug on the end table beside the black leather sofa. He noticed the sight of Evan bending over the desk. David crept up behind the smaller man to surprise the other, he stopped in his tracks to admire the sensual sight of Bourne bending over in front of him. 'God Damn...that boy, I'm bout' to wreck this ass' he thought to himself.

Evan noticed that the stack of papers that was on the desk was a contract for Brock Lesnar whom recently resigned with the company. He narrowed his eyes aware of the damage that he caused since his return. Brock Lesnar was someone that Bourne would never want to face in a match, because he was frightened by the presence of the man despite they never met each other.

Otunga leaned himself forward to prop the palm of his hands against the hard surface of the black marble desk. He pressed the crotch of his pants against the center of Bourne's lower backside roughly by pushing his hips forward. ''How about you assist me in relieving some of this stress...or is your days as being a whore over?'' he asked. The Personal Assistant to the General Manager was in dire need of attention despite that he was a happily married man.

Bourne was mere seconds from turning himself to face the man that was grinding on him, but he was entrapped in between Otunga and the desk. He tilted his head down to glance at the surface of the desk after he was asked that offensive question. The reason he asked for time off a few months ago was because he was in need of escaping the superstars craving for him to bend over or get on his knees. ''I really don't want too'' he said.

A chuckle of laughter released through David's slightly parted lips as he heard Bourne refuse the offer. ''Let me rephase it...you're already bent over so pull those trousers down and I'll fuck your brains out'' he strongly suggested. He was aware that cheating on his wife was something that he wouldn't naturally do, but this was once he needed to relieve himself. The sight in front of him resulted in the tight of his pants due to his cock hardening, thickening and expanding within the fabric of his pants.

Thoughts was clouding Evan's head and he couldn't think straight which led to him surrendering into the temptation. He inserted his thumbs into the waistband of his black shorts and his light blue underwear briefs and in a swift movement of his hands, he eased the pieces of clothing down his lower backside, down the length of his smooth and muscular toned legs, and stopped once the clothing was secured around his ankles.

David admired the sight in front of him of Evan Bourne bending over the bosses desk only for him. He proceeded to undress himself, he unfastened the silver buckle of his black leather belt, and loosened the strap of his belt, he unbuttoned and unzipped his light grey dress pants. His pants eased down his backside, down his legs and dropped down to his ankles. He pulled the fabric of solid black boxer briefs down and secured them around his knees. His eight and a half inch enlarged length, three inch thick sprung from the confinements of his underwear. He brushed the sensitive underside of his hard on against the center of Evan's ass before he lined his length up with the entrance of the other. Otunga slightly leaned himself forward as the thick head of his throbbing cock penetrated the tight and heated entrance of Evan's. Inch after Inch, he deepened his length inside of Bourne's ass. He stopped his movements once he felt his pelvis pressing against the two thick, smooth, and firm ass-cheeks of the others.

Evan propped his elbows against the hard surface of the black marble desk of the General Manager's to hopefully relax himself. The Superstar couldn't believe that he was once again surrendering to another one of his co-workers. That was when it struck him that It was probably his destiny to sleep with other men, to pleasure others to reach the top of the business. A sharp pain coursed through his lower backside from the intrusion of David Otunga's hard on piercing the tight entrance that was stretched to the fullest extent. His eyelids drifted shut attempting to refuse to allow the tempting tears to flow down his face.

David was aware that he was short on time, he knew that Johnny and Eve would return to the office in a few minutes. He firmly placed the palm of his right and left hand on the sides of Evan's hips. In swift, steady movements of his thrusting hips, Otunga's hard length would pump inward and out of Bourne's ass with ease. He tilted his head back as he glanced up at the ceiling, he parted his lips allowing a breathless moan to escape through his lips. After each stroke he could feel the stressful tension releasing from his body.

Bourne found himself enjoying the position that he was in for the other superstar, him bent over for someone else brought back memories to course through his mind. He reached his right hand in between himself and the desk to attend to his aching hard on that was twitching and painfully rubbing against the desk. He curled his fingers around his length holding a firm grip, he would thrust his hand up and down his length as he was plowed into from behind by this man that was obviously sexually frustrated.

The Lawyer grasp the hem of his sweater vest, he pulled the piece of clothing up the front of his torso and secured the hem of his shirt behind the back of his neck to expose the front of his smooth, muscular and chiseled torso. He replaced the palm of his hands on the waist of the High Flyer's to continue his assault on the mans ass. David enhanced the velocity of his thrusting hips with a rapid and powerful pace that was breath taking. His pelvis rammed into the lower backside of Bourne's from the rapid speed of his hips. His dangling ballsac swung back and forth to brush against the others ballsac that slightly tickled him. David's pectoral muscles tensed from his thrusting movements. He could tell that he was close to reaching his climax level from the tingling feeling that appeared in his abdomen.

The impact of Otunga's thrusts caused Evan's ass to bounce off the pelvic bone of David's that was an intoxicating feeling to have his two firm ass-cheeks spring back and forth from the hard pounding he was enduring. The audible sound of Evan's ass-cheeks bouncing off of David's pelvis echoed throughout the room and most likely could be heard outside of the office. He parted his lips slightly to moan out in sheer pleasure as he continued to secretly stroke his hard on unknown to Otunga. ''Ah, Ah, Ahhhhhhhhhh...Oh fuck, fuck, fuck...mmm feels so good, Daddy'' he moaned in a soft whispering tone.

The sensual sounds of Otunga's skin clapping against Bourne's skin, and the sound of Evan moaning from the pleasure drove him over the edge. The feeling of the foreskin of his hard length retracting back and forth with the rapid motions of his hips caused his ballsac to tighten signaling that his orgasm was close. David broke out in a sweating frenzy from the energy that he was exerting. Droplets of sweat trickled down the right side of his temple, sweat glistened the front of his torso and his arms. He glanced down at the mans ass repeatedly bouncing back and forth. His orgasm raced up the length of his cock within a few seconds, he was prepared to release himself inside of Evan. Before the departure of his orgasm, David would finish with three final thrusts of his hips. The first thrust of his hips, he withdrew half of his length out of Bourne's ass only to ram his girth backside with a thunderous impact. The second thrust he withdrew his length with the exception of his thick head, but he rammed himself in once again causing him to groan underneath his breath. The third and final time, he gingerly withdrew his cock out of Evan for a few seconds, he removed his hands from Bourne's hips and propped his palms against the surface of the table and roughly lunged his hips forward to plunge his enlarged cock deep inside of the others ass. Once engulfed inside of his fellow superstar's entrance, his pulsating girth throbbed continuously. Five thick, creamy, heated shots of David's semen departed from his hard length and squirted deep into Bourne's entrance.

The pleasurable sensation that Evan Bourne was witnessing from the warmth of Otunga's semen that coursed and filled up his insides. His orgasm soon followed with four shots of his thick, creamy, warm, streams of semen erupting from his cock and splatting on the surface of the desk. Now, he was sure that his only business in the company was to be the Locker-Rooms slut, thanks to David he was craving to be bent over by every one of the superstars on the roster.

David pulled his shirt over his head down to cover his torso disregarding that he was still sweating. He gingerly withdrew his limp cock from out of Evan's ass before he pulled his pants and briefs up and tucked his member inside of the clothing as he readjusted himself. After redressing himself, he retrieved his coffee mug and seated himself on the cushion of the sofa on the other side of the room, pretending that nothing between him and Evan happened.

Evan would readjust his clothing on his body after David pulled himself out and redressed himself. Evan stood up straight to loosen the tense muscles in his back from how he was bent over the desk for an extensive amount of time. He followed David over to the sofa and perched himself on the cushion beside the dark-skinned man. ''You were fantastic just now, I guess what they say is right, black dick is the best'' he confessed.

David lightly sipped at his coffee mug as he regained his composure before Johnny and Eve returned. He shifted his head in the direction of the man that was complimenting him on his sexual skills. ''This doesn't change anything between us, I still don't like you...but If you ever want to another experience or a taste, you know where to find me'' he offered to the other superstar. A smile displayed on his face all because he plowed into the whore that was willing to service him.

Evan stood up nodding his head approvingly. ''Believe me...I will be back sooner then you think to rock your world, Dave'' he answered. The Saint Louis, Missouri native strolled to the door and opened the door, he stepped outside of the office and closed the door afterwards. Evan glanced at the Superstars and Diva's that was staring at him, some where snickering while others were shaking they're head. He didn't think anyone heard the sounds of him and David in the room, but he thought that was too bad If anyone heard either of them. He passed by each person to approach his own locker-room that he would be sharing with another superstar. He stepped into room noticing that he was sharing a room with someone that hated him in one Heath Slater. ''Oh, this isn't good...Lord Jesus Christ and Son Of Mary, Joesph-ine...fuckin' hell'' he mumbled underneath his breath.


End file.
